


as long as you're here with me, you'll be just fine

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, george is always sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: the dream team, punz, and callahan take a trip to the nether. what happens when it goes wrong?requested by @Koi_Jisatsu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	as long as you're here with me, you'll be just fine

they needed to get some more blaze rods and ghast tears for some potions, so the group decided to head to the nether all together. punz and sapnap agreed to take on the ghasts, while dream and george took on the blazes. callahan had asked to come with them, since he needed gold for a project of his own. 

“dream! i'm low, can you take these on while i heal up?” george called out, already making his way out. 

“sure thing! be careful, i dont want you to slip and fall!” dream replied. george groaned, while he was the clumsiest out of them all, he didnt want to be constantly reminded. he hopped down from the spawner and weaved his way through a herd of pigmen. the last thing he wanted was to anger them and risk getting stabbed. he ran and huddled behind a mass of netherrack, from here he could get a good view on punz and sapnap as they attempted to kill the three ghasts that were coming at them. they seemed to be struggling, as the ghasts slowly got closer and closer, and their shouts grew louder. just as george was about to jump down and help them, he heard a yell from dream.

“george! help! my shield broke, i need you!” he screamed out, just loud enough for george to catch it over the sounds of explosions. 

he jumped out from his hiding spot and made a mad dash back to the spawner area. dream had managed to place some netherbrick and hide behind it, but he clearly had nowhere to run. since george took the food, he couldnt even heal, so he was pretty much stuck. 

“dream! i’m here!” george shouted, running in front of him in order to block with his shield. “listen, i didnt have enough food to heal up, and i'm still really low. we have to run.” george explained, slightly straining his voice so that dream could hear him. dream nodded, hudling in behind george's shield. they began running, but the blazes continued to follow them. 

“hurry dream! the path back to the portal is just over here!” george called, tugging dream close to him. 

“sorry.” dream breathed.

down below, punz and sapnap continued fighting against the ghasts, however they were losing energy. they werent as good as deflecting the fire charges as others were, but they wanted to use this as a chance to prove themselves. unfortunately, things werent looking too good for the pair. it was becoming hard to manage all three of the ghast’s continuous blasts. however, one of the ghasts took notice of dream and george running across the higher layer. right then, callahan had turned around to place more gold in his bag, and he immediately saw what was about to happen. the words and shouts refused to come out, so he opted for frantically waving his hands, desperate to catch the attention of anyone.

no one looked his way.

up on the top level, george and dream were so close to the stairs, and right as they were about to escape the blaze, they felt the ground beneath them fall away. and of course, with the worst luck possible, they fell directly on top of punz and sapnap. dream, used to falling unexpectedly, quickly poured water before he hit that ground, cushioning his fall. george wasn’t as lucky. on the way down, the ghast shot another blast at the nether celing, right above george. when he had hit the ground, he was immediately bombarded by rubble and fallen glowstone. his arm and leg were stuck, he couldn’t get up if he wanted to. 

dream quickly deflected the shots from all three ghasts, effectively killing them all. he turned around to see his three friends trapped under all the debris. callahan came running, ghast tears and gold in hand, to help carry the three back to the portal. he nodded to dream, and tossed his bag over his shoulder, digging under the netherrack to pull sapnap and punz out. they both had broken legs and bruised ribs, it was a miracle they had even survived. george was still hurt, but not as beaten up as the other two. he managed to hobble over to dream with enough strength to get up on his back, hugging his waist and neck tightly.

on one of callahans arms, was punz, and in between callahan and dream was sapnap. no one said a word as they slowly made their way over to the portal. 

as they came back to the overworld, they saw antfrost, who was walking on the path of the community house. he appeared to be going somewhere, as he was carrying wood and whistling a tune. however, when he saw the group of beaten up nether travellers, he dashed up the stairs and went to question them. 

“dream! what happened? are you guys okay?” ant asked hurriedly, his eyes darting to each of their figures. 

“no time. can you get the others? we need some help.” dream exclaimed. ant nodded and offered to help carry someone to the house. george had fallen asleep somehow, so he couldnt really get off of dream’s back. so instead, ant supported punz in walking back to the house. they sat on the beds in the corner, as ant ran off to grab their friends. 

after a little while, the wounds were all patched up. george had slept through the whole thing so they just bangaged him up while he layed on the bed, muttering something in his sleep. sapnap had come close to falling asleep, but he still felt some adrenaline running through his veins, he hadn’t crashed yet. dream was still icing the burns on his arms, he apparently had more than he realized. 

sam had left to go work on some new redstone machine with ponk and ant. of course before they left they made sure to double check that everyone was all good. bad was the only one who remained, he refused to leave, the worrying got the best of him. 

punz was sitting on the bed, counting out the blaze rods they had gotten, when suddenly he heard sniffles to his right. he had expected it to be george, waking up and getting overwhelmed from the pain. but while george had awoken, he wasnt the source of the crying. instead, callahan was sobbing quietly in the corner of the room. 

“hey, callahan?” punz said, turning to him. at the movement, everyone looked over at the two and made their way over to comfort the crying man. sapnap handed him an oak sign to write on. 

_ i’m sorry, i’m the reason you all got hurt. _

everyone shook their heads at that. 

“callahan! you did absolutely nothing wrong, i’m sure you tried your best to make us notice.” dream assured him. 

“yeah! what happened is no one's fault, it's not fair to yourself to put unnecessary pressure on yourself.” george explained, giving his shoulder a quick shake. punz gave a nod at that. he's not the best at comforting people, so he decided to leave that up to the professionals. callahan began writing again.

_ but if i had just talked, you would’ve been safe. _

“like george said, that's not your fault! don’t blame yourself for anything man!” sapnap exclaimed, pulling callahan into a tight hug. callahan couldnt help but smile at that, accepting the warmth. 

“obviously, i wasnt there when this happened, but i know you callahan. you would never do anything to deliberately hurt your friends. you care about us, and we care about you.” bad gave him a soft smile, a reassuring one. 

callahan felt at ease, and in the end, everyone was safe. 

and that's what matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize how long it took for me to publish this! ive had a lot going on but i really hope you liked it :)


End file.
